zekkyougakkyuufandomcom-20200214-history
Kumi Mizumoto
Kumi Mizumoto is the Protagonist during the 32nd Period of the series/fourth chapter of the 8th manga. Mirei Shirai is her classmate, a girl she enviously wishes she was more like. Bio Appearance Kumi has a boyish appearance with big, partially slanted eyes with a thickly lashed upper lid. Her short spiked hair appears slightly messy with layered bangs and forelocks. Her clothing is casual and boyish, usually composed of things like pants or shorts with plain shirts and a jacket or hoodie. Personality Kumi is rough and extremely violent when angered- normally resulting from being teased. Deep down she is self-conscious over being seen as a tomboy and wishes she could be treated like other girls, but she gets flustered at the idea of trying to be cute and finds it's impossible. Like the rest of her class she admires Mirei's delicate features, but she is also jealous of her. When given attention she is shown to gain an overflowing ego. The flower's popularity to draw in men caused her to become self-assured and confident, but her pride got the better of her. History After a morning of being made fun of by a classmate, Kumi gloomily cleans outside after school. She wishes that someone would see her as a cute girl like Mirei when she spots a flower and gets closer to observe it. She is taken by it's scent and beauty when the wind picks up, and it causes her to inhale it's pollen. She coughs but unable to identify it she heads for home; where she is painfully reminded of the enviroment she was raised in and why she's such a tomboy now. The following day she wakes up to find a sprout on her head while preparing for school- but oddly nobody else notices. She takes off for school and Mirei asks if she is okay, but Kumi doesn't answer in her hurry to get into the room. She is surprised when Iketani greets both her and Mirei, and over the course of the day she begins noticing that her other male classmates are showing the same courtesy. It dons on her that it is the sprout when she recognizes the scent they pick up, but eagerly she begins to enjoy the attention over the next few days; besides all the boys showing her kindness and wanting to help her, but she also has male teachers checking on her to make sure she is okay, and the males of her family are sharing with her. With newfound confidence Kumi decides to wear something more feminine, but she can only enviously watch as she is ignored in favor of Mirei. She decides she must try harder and her desire causes the flower to grow a bit more, much to her delight when her classmates suddenly shove Mirei aside. She begins to notice that for every time she wishes to be admired, the flower will continue to grow. But overwhelmed by her growing ego she continues wishing for it to grow bigger; until at one point, it becomes a very large flower. By now boys line up to bow down to her and praise her beauty, and her ego has become so massive that she openly brags to her confused friends as they and Mirei observe this display. But suddenly, she becomes light-headed and falls to the floor. When she gets home she is shocked to see how tired and unhealthy she looks, and she notices that the flower is beginning to wilt. She doesn't understand what it could mean but she regains her composure, convinced that it will be fine. However, things begin to worsen when the next day she is still sick but she forces herself to shrug it off and go to school. She is approached by a few classmates who demand something of hers in return for the attention she is showered with, initially confusing her until she recalls that they can't see the flower, only the amazing scent; and they think it comes from her. Now they want more of it. Frightened, Kumi runs for the roof after being chased by crowd of boys. She demands they stop but they ignore her, and she desparately cries out for help from the girls when she spots them leaving the school. She yells about the flower and tries yanking it off, but this causes the girls to laugh at her and convince Mirei to come with them. As the boys get closer, Kumi is forced to lean back for distance, but this proves to be fatal when she loses her grip, causing her to fall past the railing and to the ground, where she dies from injury and blood loss. Quotes Trivia Gallery Category:Protagonists Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Deceased